It is known to use laser-based and/or imaging-sensor-based readers or scanners in a dual window or bi-optical workstation to electro-optically read indicia, such as bar code symbols, associated with three-dimensional products to be identified and processed, e.g., purchased, at a point-of-transaction workstation provided at a countertop of a checkout stand in supermarkets, warehouse clubs, department stores, and other kinds of retailers. The products are typically slid or moved by a user across, or presented to a central region of, a generally horizontal window that faces upwardly above the countertop and/or a generally vertical or upright window that rises above the countertop. When at least one laser scan line generated by a laser-based reader sweeps over a symbol and/or when return light from a symbol is captured over a field of view by an imaging sensor in a reader, the symbol is then processed, decoded and read, thereby identifying the product.
The symbol may be located low or high, or right to left, on the product, or anywhere in between, on any of six sides of the product. The symbol may be oriented in a “picket fence” orientation in which elongated parallel bars of a one-dimensional Universal Product Code (UPC) symbol are vertical, or in a “ladder” orientation in which the UPC symbol bars are horizontal, or at any orientation angle in between. The products may be held by the user at various tilt angles during their movement across, or presentation to, either window. The products may be positioned either in contact with, or held at a working distance away from, either window during such movement or presentation. All these factors make the symbol location variable and difficult to predict in advance.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein